An upper limit management function is used in image forming apparatuses. The upper limit management function is a function such that execution of printing is permitted for the respective users within a range of an upper limit value for the respective users. Examples of the image forming apparatuses which include the upper limit management function include an image forming apparatus connected to a coin rack which is installed in a supermarket, a convenience store, etc. In such an image forming apparatus, execution of printing is restricted to within a range of an amount dropped into the coin rack (below-called “a charging apparatus”).